¿El por que?
by Bruja
Summary: ¿El por qué el amor va siempre unido con la locura? un relato que Kassumy le trasmite a Akane.


Todos se observaban a los ojos con confusión, ya que desde que Akane y Ranma habían venido de la escuela la joven había subido a su cuarto y había cerrado la puerta. Dirigieron su mirada hacía Ranma pero este encogió los hombros sin comprender sus expresiones, él no le había dicho nada ofensivo a ella para que se molestará.

Menearon la cabeza con resignación. 

-¿De verdad que no le has echo nada?...-preguntó Soun curioso  
-¡No!..-se defendió Ranma ...-si no me acordaría...  
-¿Seguro?...-volvió a insistir su padre...-recuerda que es tu prometida y tienes que portarte bien con ella..  
-¡Qué no le he echo nada!...-siguió defendiéndose... 

Ante el alubión de preguntas en torno al estado de la joven, Ranma intentó recordar algo ofensivo que hubiera soltado en su presencia, pero como ya había dicho antes su mente estaba en blanco ante este echo. Además hoy se habían llevado bastante bien y el círculo vicioso de peleas, broncas y gritos no se habían formado alrededor de ellos. Notó como los pelos de su piel se erizan al sentirse acusado de un delito que no había cometido.

Entrecerraron sus miradas al ver la inocencia clavada en los ojos del joven y gruñeron al ver la mentira reflejada en su rostro, pero él curvó sus labios con furia, le estaban acusando de algo que no había echo y por una vez era inocente ante la actitud molesta de la joven.

Nuevamente el silencio inundó el círculo que habían formado al principio de la escalera y Kassumi les sonrió para alejarse de ellos. A medida que se iba acercando al cuarto de su hermana pequeña, una sensación extraña le inundaba por completo. Se detuvo en la puerta de la hacitación y la tocó levemente, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta, tragó saliva con algo de nervios y volvió a insistir, para darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, así que tomó la iniciativa y abrió débilmente la puerta, asomo su cabeza al interior y emitió una tierna sonrisa al ver a Akane tumbada en la cama y con la mirada fija en el techo.

Y en ningún momento Akane desvió su mirada hacía ella..

-¿Puedo entrar?...-preguntó Kassumi con dulzura para ver como afirmaba a su petición, así que entrando en el cuarto cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella...-¿qué te pasa? nos tienes preocupados a todos.

Akane desvió su mirada del techo y la concentró en la figura de Kassumi, sus ojos rojos la contemplaban fijamente y ante esta visión, ella decidió acercarse a su hermana pequeña.

Kassumi se sentó en la cama y alargando su mano, le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?..

Los labios de Akane se movieron con temblor. 

-¿Por qué?...-preguntó en un susurro...-¿por qué?  
-¿De qué?...-levantó una ceja Kassumy sin comprender nada...-¿a qué te refieres Akane?. 

Akane volvió a tragar saliva y apartó con suavidad la mano de su mejilla, estiró los brazos y siguió contemplando el techo.

-¿Akane qué tienes?...  
-¿Por qué el amor es ciego y la locura siempre va con el?...-se mordió los labios.

Kassumi ante esta pregunta emitió una sonrisa y llevándose una mano a su pecho, cerró los ojos con cariño para ver a cierto doctor entre sus sueños. El silencio inundó toda la habitación y Akane esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta, soltó un bufido al comprender que no iba a obtener lo que deseaba escuchar y cuando iba a rendirse, escuchó la voz tranquila de Kassumi..

-¿Tiene que haber un por qué de todo?...-soltó al abrir los ojos...-¡no todas las cosas tienen un por qué pero...!...-se llevo un dedo a sus labios y guiñándole un ojo...-te voy a contar una historia que mamá me contó cuando era más pequeña, pero debes prometerme que no lo contarás hasta que tu hija te haga la misma pregunta que me has echo a mi..¿entiendes?.

Akane se sonrojó ante el comentario de esa futura hija pero asintió con curiosidad ante ese relato que le había contado su madre a ella. Se sentó en la cama y observándola fijamente.. 

-Es algo que paso hace muchísimos años antes de que los hombres estuvieramos en la tierra...

Nuevamente Akane volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Kassumy le pasaba una mano por su mejilla para apartar sus ojos lagrimosos..

" Una vez se reunieron todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres. **EL ABURRIMIENTO **bostezaba, como siempre, cuando **LA LOCURA **les propuso:

- ¡Vamos a jugar al escondite!

**LA INTRIGA **levantó la ceja, intrigada, mientras **LA CURIOSIDAD**, sin poder contenerse, preguntaba: ¿Al escondite? ¿Y cómo es eso? .

- Es un juego -explicó **LA LOCURA**-, Yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar, desde uno hasta un millón. Ustedes se esconden, y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes que encuentre ocupará mi lugar para continuar el juego.

**EL ENTUSIASMO **bailó, secundado por **LA EUFORIA**.

**LA ALEGRÍA **dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a **LA DUDA**, e incluso a **LA APATÍA**, a quien nunca le interesaba nada. Pero no todos quisieron participar.

**LA VERDAD **prefirió no esconderse. ¿Para qué?, si al final siempre la hallaban. **LA SOBERBIA **opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese sido suya). **LA COBARDÍA **prefirió no arriesgarse.

- Uno, dos, tres... -comenzó a contar **LA LOCURA**- La primera en esconderse fue **LA PEREZA **que, como siempre, se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino.

**LA FE **subió al cielo. **LA ENVIDIA **se escondió tras la sombra **DEL TRIUNFO**, que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto.

**LA GENEROSIDAD **casi no alcanzaba a esconderse; cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos.

¿Que si un lago cristalino? Ideal para **LA BELLEZA**, pensaba.

¿Que si la hendija de un árbol? Perfecto para **LA TIMIDEZ**.

¿Que si el vuelo de la mariposa? Lo mejor para **LA VOLUPTUOSIDAD**.

¿Que si una ráfaga de viento? Magnífico para** LA LIBERTAD**.

Así terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de sol. **EL EGOÍSMO**, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo... pero sólo para él.

**LA MENTIRA **se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (mentira, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris). **LA PASIÓN **y **EL DESEO **se fueron juntos al centro de los volcanes.

EL **OLVIDO**... se me olvidó donde se escondió... pero eso no es lo importante. Cuando **LA LOCURA **contaba 999.999,

**EL AMOR **aún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado... hasta que divisó un rosal. Enternecido, decidió esconderse entre sus rosas.

- ¡Un millón! - gritó **LA LOCURA**- y comenzó a buscar.

La primera en aparecer fue **LA PEREZA**, a solo tres pasos de la piedra más cercana. Después escuchó a **LA FE**, en el cielo, discutiendo con Dios sobre teología.

A **LA PASIÓN **y **EL DESEO **los sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes.

En un descuido encontró a **LA ENVIDIA**, y así pudo deducir dónde estaba **EL TRIUNFO**. **AL EGOÍSMO **no tuvo ni que buscarlo, el solito salió disparado de su escondite, que había resultado ser un nido de avispas.

De tanto caminar, **LA LOCURA **sintió sed; al acercarse al lago descubrió a **LA BELLEZA**.

Con **LA DUDA **resultó más fácil todavía: la encontró sentada sobre una cerca, sin decidir aún de que lado esconderse.

Así fue encontrando a todos, **AL TALENTO **entre la hierba fresca; a **LA ANGUSTIA **en una oscura cueva; a **LA MENTIRA **detrás del arco iris (mentira, estaba en el fondo del océano) y hasta **EL OLVIDO**... que ya se le había olvidado que estaba jugando al escondite. Pero **EL AMOR **no aparecía por ningún sitio.

**LA LOCURA **buscó desesperada, detrás de cada árbol bajo, en el fondo de las lagunas, debajo de las piedras, en la cima de las montañas. Se volvió loca buscando. Cuando estaba por darse por vencida, divisó un rosal.

Sonriendo, tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas. De pronto se escuchó un doloroso grito. ¡Las espinas habían herido en los ojos **AL AMOR**!

**LA LOCURA **no sabía que hacer para disculparse. Lloró, rogó, imploró, pidió perdón, y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo.  
Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó al escondite, **EL AMOR **es ciego, y... **LA LOCURA **siempre lo acompaña "

Akane levantó una ceja al escuchar el final de este relato, curvó sus labios con extrañeza y Kassumi sonrió al ver el rostro de ella.

-Es lo mismo que pensé cuando mamá me contó la historia.

-¿Y tú crees eso?...-preguntó con curiosidad..  
-¿Y por qué no?...-se levanto de la cama y se hacía la puerta...-en este mundo hay que creer muchas cosas y el no hacerlo te deja ignorante de todo, yo quiero pensar que por eso sentimos locura cuando estamos enamorados por que siempre van unidos...-abrió la puerta...-no pienses más y vive tu vida..

Y la cerró ante la perplejidad de Akane ante lo que había escuchado. Cuando Kassumi bajó a la planta baja, todos le miraron directamente al rostro y ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacía la cocina para hacer la cena. Nuevamente más interrogantes se formaban en las mentes de ellos ante esa actitud tan extraña de la joven.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?...-comenzó a llorar Soun...-mis niñas están raras...  
-Tal vez son...-empezó a relatar Genma...-cosas de mujeres...-le guiño el ojo...-nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

Ranma dio un paso hacía atrás y con sígilo se escapó de ellos, subió las escaleras y se plantó enfrente del cuarto de Akane y cuando iba a tocar la puerta, está se abrió mostrando a la joven ante sus ojos. Ella se sorprendió y nuevamente las dudas volvieron a azotarle en la mente, ella lo amaba pero otras veces lo odiaba...todo lo que envolvía al joven era una locura, como sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar la historia que su hermana le había dicho...

Ranma alzó una ceja ante esa actitud extraña y avanzando hacía ella, jugueteó con sus dedos mientras los nervios le atacaban...

-Siento si te he echo algo..-vio sus ojos humedecidos y pasó un dedo por ellos...-¿has llorado, por qué?.  
-Por nada que no se pueda solucionar..-se apartó el resto de lágrimas...-está solucionado y aclarado...  
-¿Seguro?..-volvió a insistir al levantar una ceja.. 

Akane sonrió ampliamente y acercándose, besó ligeramente el contorno de los labios de Ranma, esté se paralizó y su cuerpo tembló. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, cuando el beso cesó se acercó a su oido y... 

-Pronto se solucionará Ranma.. 

Y salió dejando al pobre chico paralizado y curioso de todo, se tocó el lado donde había sentido los labios de Akane. Desvió su mirada hacía el lugar donde había salido para... 

-El amor es ciego y mi locura por ella está intacta como siempre.

**FIN**

**Holas! fue la primera historia que hice de Ranma y como estoy haciendo últimamente los viejos fics los reformo para actualiarlos debidamente. ¿El por qué del amor es ciego y la locura va siempre con el? Es una lectura que encontré hace mucho tiempo y me gusto mucho, la verdad es que me hizo pensar y quería plasmarlo, y encontré a esta pareja perfecta para hacerlo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron la primera vez y espero que esta nueva versión y más modificada os guste como su antecesora.**

_Actualizada el 10/08/08 y su antecesora fue publicada 9/07/07._


End file.
